bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayuri Kuchiki
| birthday = June 9 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'7" (170.18 cm) | weight = 112 lbs (50.80 kg) | eyes = Light Gold | hair = Black | blood type = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Yonkō (loosely) | previous affiliation = | occupation = Worker at Kurosaki Winery | previous occupation = 4th Seat of the 7th Division 10th Seat of the 4th Division | team = Yonkō (loosely) | previous team = | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Yonkō | base of operations = Rider City Kyoto Prefecture | marital status = Single | relatives = Kuchiki Family | education = | status = Active | shikai = Kusabue | bankai = Not Yet Achieved | shukai = Not Yet Achieved | zenkai = Not Yet Achieved }} Background Sayuri was born as a young member of the Kuchiki Clan. She was seen as a disgrace because she always was fooling around instead of focusing on becoming a Shinigami. Her father told her that she had the potential to become a Captain in the Gotei 13, but she was always ditching her studies to laze the days away. She eventually graduated from the Shinō Academy, and even then, she was one of 4th Company's unseated officers. Her Zanpakutō didn't have any healing properties, but she was an expert at medical Kidō and different medicines, which got her a spot as 10th seat in the 4th Company. She eventually showed her fighting prowess after facing a Menos Grande in the World of the Living. She was on a mission to heal a few of the Shinigami patrolling the area, but she got caught up in the mayhem defeating the Hollow with ease. After the mission, she was immediately transferred to 7th Division, by request of Captain Kurosaki. She then was given the position of 4th seat upon transfer. Appearance Sayuri wears only the bottom half of her Shihakushō, saying the upper half gets in the way of her staff attacks. She has long, black hair, which she grew out as a sign of her feelings toward Mizu Kurosaki. She has light gold eyes, and she wears a headband which is the same length as her hair. Personality Sayuri has a very free atmosphere around her. She has the highest respect for her Captain, and for the Captain of 4th Company. She only uses honorifics for the other captains because it is proper. She seems to have a certain level of respect for Vice Captain Kurosaki. Abilities Zanpakutō Shikai Kusabue (草笛, Reed Pipe) is the name of Sayuri's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a crimson staff in its released form. Kusabue's release command is, Put thy enemies into a trance (昏睡状態に汝敵を置く, Konsui jōtai ni nanji teki o oku). *''Shikai Special Ability:'' Yokubue Komoriuta (横笛子守歌, Lullaby Fife) is the name of the main ability of Sayuri's Zanpakutō. This ability gives command over the hearing sense of the user's enemies. Her Zanpakutō can release gusts of varying decibel levels, able to either make the opponent lose their hearing, or lull them into a trance. In Sayuri's battle with a Menos Grande, she was able to lull it into a sleep-like trance, and then finish it off her Zanpakutou's other ability. *'Kinmotsu Kakyoku' (禁物歌曲, Taboo Song): These are the names of the powers that Sayuri associates with the Yokobue Komoriuta. **'Menuetto no Yōsei' (メヌエットの妖精, Minuet of the Sprite): This is the name of one of Sayuri's forbidden melodies. This sends high-pitched sound waves into the opponent's mind, influencing their mind to initially "fall asleep." These are notes played at almost high speeds, with a light and carefree tone. This hypnotism of the opponent's mind to fall asleep is basically death through song. This is done by using the air currents around the user, and using reishi to make the notes needed for the attack. The notes can only be heard by the victim, therefore there is no other casualties. Unfortunately, this is a one-shot attack. This is because it leaves Sayuri completely defenseless after using the attack. **'Fushi no Yakyoku' (不死の夜曲, Nocturne of the Undead): This is the name of the second of Sayuri's forbidden melodies. Sayuri plays low, eerie notes which call forth a purple mist. This mist causes the opponent's air passages to close. If the victim is exposed to the mist long enough, their skin begins to be stained gray, and their flesh begins to shrivel. The notes for this song are extremely complicated and Sayuri only has a 30% success rate for the song. If she messes up, she cannot use any other melodies in battle. **'Rei no Indō' (霊の引導, Requiem of the Spirit): This is the name of the third of Sayuri's forbidden melodies. For this melody, Sayuri plays low, soothing notes which summon ribbons which are similar to Reiraku (Spirit Ribbons). These ribbons wrap around the their victim(s) in a mummification fashion. These ribbons wrap their victim(s) tightly and drain their reiatsu away. The stolen reiatsu isn't and cannot be absorbed by Sayuri, but rather it fuels the strength of the ribbons. The enemy's own power is always used against them. Also, the ribbons cannot be cut by any Zanpakutō except for Sayuri's. **'Sōmeikyoku Fukkatsu' (奏鳴曲復活, Resurrection Sonata): This is the name of the fourth of Sayuri's forbidden melodies. For this melody, she plays fluctuating notes that start high then become mid and low notes. This melody acts as a healing factor for Sayuri. As long as she plays the notes, she can automatically heal from every wound that is inflicted on her as long as she can continue to play the song. **'Shōri No Seika' (勝利の聖歌 Chant of Victory): Under Construction Trivia * Sayuri's theme is All I Need To Be by Fireflight. * Truthfully, Sayuri hates having her hair long, and she uses it as an excuse of feeling free. However, she keeps it this way because Mizu Kurosaki likes girls with long hair. * Sayuri is a master of playing the flute, often using a flute to think of new melodies she can use as attacks.